What if they left and returned
by GRANDDRAGONLORD
Summary: Another G.M.A.D httyd fanfic sapphire and changeofheart will be included in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

What if they left and returned

GRANDDRAGONLORD

MoviesHow to Train Your Dragon

By: GRANDDRAGONLORD

Berk was in a state of chaos with the fact that dragon raid are occurring every few hours, and their young heir to the tribe has for the G.M.A.D to step in.

Hurt/comfort/adventure. Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, OC. Rating t

Next

**First chapter enjoyK**

The island of Berk has always been filled with a strong and hearty people what we would nowadays know as Vikings. All except for the outcast of the clan. This is his story.

Bud it`s time we go on a vacation, forever. Toothless trotted over to Hiccup. Who set a small bag down where the tools to fix the prosthetic in case of an accident were stored, as well as clothes food and his small dagger. Toothless warbled as if seeming to say it will be bud.

Toothless leaped into the air. Hiccup gave a sorrowful look back at his former home.

Goodbye berk my place of torment. Toothless gave a roar of anger that did not go unnoticed by the villagers.

The duo banked over the cove and zoomed past the forest heading directly for the village.

The villagers had already prepared catapults were fired as well as nets, hoping to entangle the do.

FIRE! Hiccup yelled and toothless blasted the catapults with his plasma flew over the town never to come back again.

**Okay that's the end of chapter one, next chapter will come soon.**

Next

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Post Review as GRANDDRAGONLORD As

FanFiction

FictionPress

Google

Facebook

Twitter

Amazon

Email

Top of Form

Actions

Add to Community

Report Abuse

Share

Google+

Twitter

Tumblr

Facebook

Follow/Favorite

+ Follow

Story Writer

+ Favorite

Story Writer

Close Working... Save

Bottom of Form

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. Chapter 2

What if they left and returned chapter 2

Toothless I think its time we find a new home. Toothless warbled in response. The duo had found a small island after a month from leaving Berk. It was perfect except the problem was that there was a small village on the north side of the village. If the villagers found out they would surely kill both of them.

While setting up his small camp Hiccup failed to notice the large shadow descending upon him, until it was too late. Out of nowhere he was swept up by a black dragon at least three times the size of Toothless. But the thing that shocked him the most was the fact that Hiccup saw a person riding the back of the dragon.

HEY! What are you doing?! Yelled Hiccup but his shouts fell upon deaf ears. A few minutes of soaring through the air Hiccup with ought any warning was dropped from the dragons claws. The scream of terror ripped through his throat with ought him even realizing it. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the rapidly approaching ground. But the hard bone crunching landing he expected never came. Instead he felt as if he was weightless. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw that he was being held up in the air by some unknown force. But the reason why became apparent when out of the darkness came three figures. The first was a girl seeming to be his age but her appearance was very weird. She wore magenta tank top, crimson skirt, navy knee socks, and no shoes. Her facial features were even more peculiar. Her eyes were a interesting shade of blue and purple. The second figure wore an emerald tank top, black jean-caprice, and brown leather boots. But the third figure was the one that put the most unease in hiccup.

He wore a black clothed armor and hood that left none of his face visible. In one of his clawed hands was a gold staff double bladed and it was at least seven feet tall. You are the Viking known as hiccup correct? The voice left him with a sense of extreme dread the voice several octaves lower than normal with a slight hissed drawl to it.

Hiccup gazed in fear at the figure. Who wants to know? As a matter of fact who are you? If the figure had a face I guess you could say he was smirking. Well I'm not an enemy if that's what you`re concerned about. With that the figure lowered the staff and Hiccup landed face first on the floor.

Crap sorry about that I still haven't figured out the landing part ! Hiccup then looked around in worry. Where's

Toothless the girl with the purple colored eyes interjected, don't worry he's right here. With a wave of her hand Toothless bounded up to hiccup and slobbered all over him.

Toothless GET OFF! But hiccups please were ignored after a few more seconds toothless finally let him go. So can you guys tell me why I'm here?

You are here because of 4 reasons. One we have noticed your suffering and we want to show your people what their future will be. We also want to show them the person you will become, what the future would look like if we didn't intervene and we also like to have a little fun with unsuspecting people. But the question is will you join us in this adventure?

Hiccup looked keenly at the figure who sat down in a small wooden chair, happily munching on a large strawberry. He then looked at the other two people both of which were lovingly petting Toothless. Alright ill do it. Not two second passed when the figure munching on the strawberry jumped up and high-fived the other three figures.

But the figure then looked at hiccup, and stretched his hands out. This might hurt a little. Hiccup lightly put his hands on top of figures and at first he felt the ice old metal of the gauntlets but then everything faded to black

Thanks to MY G.M.A.D friends.


	3. Chapter 3

What if they left and returned chapter 3

Either we destroy them or they destroy us bellowed Stoick the vast. While the other Vikings in the hall looked around nervously Stoick stabbed a small dagger into the corner of a nautical map. One more search before the ice sets in. Out of the crowd one Viking cried, those ships never come back. A murmur of fear rose in the crowds. Some weak excuses arose from the crowd. I gotta do my axe returns etc. Stoick slammed his hands on the table for emphasis. WE ARE VIKINGS! It's an occupational hazards when no one agreed he used the best tactic in the book. Ok those who stay will have to look after the teens. ALL Vikings hands rose up into the air with shouts of agreement. But as soon as Stoick rose from his chair all the lights in the great hall flickered out. And in the center of the room a bright red light shined. After a few seconds the light shrunk in size and then exploded which made a few people and chairs fly off in all directions. When the group of Vikings came to their senses they noticed a thin figure in a small crater. He was clothed in black and brown sectioned leather armor. With a large assortment of hooks and clips. His head was covered in a dragon like mask with only the eyes being visible. As he rose to his full height peals of thunder flashed in the sky. When the darkness came there was only one but when the streaks of lightning slashed across the sky 2 other figures both appeared out of the darkness.

Gathering his wits Stoick boomed who are you, what do you want? The person in the leather armor walked forward a few feet.

Our leader wishes to speak with you. Out of the crowd shouted Who are you to tell us what to do? Said voice belonged to Snoutlout.

The figure tilted his head back and let out a laugh of incredulity the figure tilted his head in Snoutlouts direction. If you do not listen to us then every single one of you will die. Stoicks face blanched, How do you know that he asked.

If the figures face was visible then he would most certainly be smirking. My leader is the embodiment of Death itself if he says you are going to die then you WILL die. No matter what you do. And since I know everyone in this room I'm pretty certain who is going to die first. Stoick didn't miss the figures slip up. Wait we have never met before who are you? The figure then walked up until he was two feet away from Stoick.

It's a shame you don't recognize me father.

Gasps arose from the crowd. With a large guffaw the masked figure took of his mask. He had long dark auburn hair with 2 small braids. The most shocking thing was his face. He had short brown stubble on his chin a small scar on the right side of his chin and His piercing emerald green eyes. Stoick did a double take. Hiccup is that you son? With a hand which was delicate as if the smallest movement would break the moment Stoick laid his hand on Hiccups shoulder. Son there are so many things I wanted to say to you the first of which is I am ashamed of what I let happen to you. To everyone's astonishment their tough as stone chief was in tears. Hiccup leaned into his father's hand. The tender moment was ruined when Snoutlout decided to open his sewer of a mouth. Look guys as he gestured to the other teens. It's useless. Not two seconds passed when one of the two figures that Hiccup arrived with stalked over to Snoutlout.

You will take that back Snotface. At the insult of his name the other teens snickered. Hiccup is the only reason that you are alive at the moment. She grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic. Hiccup yelled Kalise! Nacrata forenta but his yells were ignored. Kalise raised her fist in the air. APOLOGIZE she yelled. Snoutlout laughed. Hey useless control your dog. With that Hiccup lost all respect for Snoutlout. With anger fueling him Hiccup pulled out his sword which he ignited. His coined name for it Inferno. Kalise he yelled, let him go I will make an example of him. Kalise let go of Snoutlout. He then looked at Hiccup and laughed what are you doing useless. Hiccup smirked. I think I will just kill you. Bring it challenged Snoutlout. Not two seconds passed as Hiccup slashed across the crossgaurd in the handle of his sword. Murmurs arose from the others. It is close to impossible for a person to be disarmed in one move. With ought a seconds hesitation Hiccup smashed his prosthetic foot onto Snoutlouts left knee. With a satisfying crunch his knee was broken. He fell to the floor in a screaming heap. But not before he pulled out a small dagger and stabbed Hiccup in the hip. With a yelp Hiccup fell to the floor as well. But before anyone could intervene the temperature of the room fell until it was ice cold. None of the Vikings had experienced this level of cold before. Hiccup immediately recognized who was coming. The front hall double doors were enveloped by extremely thick smoke. The Vikings tensed as the scraping hiss of metal against metal, reverberated through the room. When out of the darkness a cloaked figure emerged. It was at least a foot or two taller than Stoick. It wore a armored cloak with a intricate black metal chest arm and body armor his hood had a few intricately etched symbols and designs in the hood. His body was not as large as the Vikings but tall and willowy which Stoick guessed meant that he had more strength than he appeared to have. His hands were covered in the same armor and his fingers ended in wickedly sharp claws. He had pitch black tendrils swirling behind him. And from his legs down he was enveloped by smoke. At his sides were to intricately designed black metal shotos.

Stoick weary of the figure boomed are you the one Hiccup speaks of?

The figure did not respond. Instead it moved over to Hiccup. It then grabbed hiccup and pulled him up. Hiccup gave a look of sadness. I don't know why you would come here my friend. I had this perfectly under control. The figure shook his head err rather his hood. When he pulled Hiccup up he to the astonishment of the others grabbed he dagger which was well lodged into his hip and receiving a nod from Hiccup he yanked it out. As soon as the knife was pulled out blood started to gush out. Hiccup didn't even panic. He just sighed. Kalise gave him a scolding look. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third that is the second scar this month that you got. He just shook his soldiers. EHH it don't matter but he was quickly silenced when Kalise yanked on his ear. OK OK OK OK holy shit you are good at doing that. She huffed and let him go. The figure in the cloak placed his hand on the wound and whispered a healing spelling under his breath. After a few seconds the hole in Hiccups hip was healed. Stoick boomed Hiccup you and your companions are welcome into Berk. On two conditions. One you promise not to hurt anyone. At that Hiccup held up a hand and walked over to Snoutlout. He was still on the floor clutching at his leg. Adding salt to the wound Hiccup placed his foot on top of the knee. He looked down at Snoutlout who looked at him with anger and hate. Hiccup just smiled a slightly insane looking smile and pressed all of his weight into Snoutlouts ruined knee. Snoutlout screamed a shrill scream of agony. Hiccup yanked him up by the collar of his tunic. If you ever insult me or someone I care about again I will kill you as slowly and as painfully as I can. Do you understand? Snoutlout nodded furiously. Just for extra measure Hiccup punched Snoutlout in the face repeatedly, and slammed him into the ground knocking him unconscious. With ought an afterthought hiccup bounced up and yelled out swell we agree to your terms . As hiccup walked up to his friends and high-fived Kalise. I have wanted to do that for years. Stoick sighed Hiccup he said in an exasperated tone. Hiccup realized what the other term was. He stood and sighed we will reveal our purpose within the next few weeks. But unexpectedly another voice rang through the hall. It was several octaves lower than normal and had a slight hissed drawl to it.

We want guarantees that no harm will come to anyone in our party. Getting over his momentary fear at the sound of the figures voice Stoick nodded. I swear on Odin that no harm will come to you or your companions. With that the figure turned around and gave hiccup a shrug of his shoulders. Hiccup gave him a questioning look and just shrugged back. The figure cried out in a slightly pained tone do you have any bandages some mead and some kings foil. Most of the Vikings in the hall wondered why in Thors hammer he would need those supplies. But Stoick realized why he would need those supplies. He was heavily wounded. His suspicions were confirmed as the figure fell to his knees. Hiccup rushed over to the figure who was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Dad I need those supplies quickly. Stoick nodded and made a motion to the teens. Ruffnut and Tuffnut took the figures left arm, while Astrid and Hiccup took the figures right arm. After a few seconds of adjusting to the figures weight they raced over to the healer's house. Astrid got a good look at Hiccup. After 5 years he had grown into a handsome guy. Hiccup? Yep he said. What happened, why did you leave? Hiccups inquisitive face fell, and was replaced with one of sadness. All the secrets of what occurred over the last few years will be revealed. And I must say Berk looks a lot better than when I left. Their conversation became increasingly convoluted as they reached the healers house. After a few minutes of gathering the ingredients they laid him down on the table Hiccup pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He clasped forearms. I am going to have to take off the armor .The figures hood nodded. Hiccup put his hand over the figures breast plate with a red glow the breast plate disappeared in a black glow. His skin was extremely pale. He also was lean but completely covered in muscle. The girls in the group swooned. But the problem became apparent in seconds. From shoulder to hip was a deep diagonal gash which was bleeding profusely everything even the floor was being covered in blood. Hiccup grabbed the mead and poured it into the wound. For some strange reason when the alcohol touched the wound it bubbled. The figure yelped in pain and grabbed Kalises arm in a crushing grip. She too yelped, Waryda I need my arm to apply the Kings foil. Astrid raised an eyebrow, Waryda what's your full name? Hiccup stopped what he was doing and looked in horror at Waryda. Hiccup he said. Calm down NightFury999 has given me permission to intervene. Besides you belong to this world. I don't. Waryda turned his head back to Astrid. My name is Domina Abyrn Waryda. In my realm I'm simply known as grand. But that's a story for another time.

Kalise gave him a sympathetic look as she applied the kings' foil. He yelped and whimpered as the kings foil melted the infected flesh. After applying bandages, Stoick and the other adults left the room. The only people left in the room were hiccup and the other teens, minus Snoutlout who was still on the floor unconscious. Hiccup looked at his friends. They had not changed much over the years. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still butting heads about everything; Fishlegs was about the biggest person in the group, and Astrid was, well he had to admit she was extremely beautiful. But all those thoughts were side tracked when he felt a presence in his mind. Besides Waryda who could do that because he was a patrol of the 4 worlds only one person could do that. Waryda froze from his squirming and tensed. He with a large amount of effort pulled on his chest armor, and began to stand up. A bright blue light began to envelope the room. The light vanished and in its place stood Nightfury999. She looked at Waryda, and smiled. My old friend how are you, Waryda walked over to her and clasped forearms with her. Their customary greeting, and pulled her into a hug. Its going good we have been able to secure a small agreement between us and the citizens of Berk. By the way do you have any gum packs ? She smiled and game him a few pieces which he hid in his cloak. Her smiling face turned serious. I came here to warn you Waryda. I hate saying this, but he is back. He almost collapsed but she held him up. No NO NO NO NO. I killed him. I stole his soul. It is still in my crystal. Night just gripped his shoulder tightly, I know this is unwelcome news for you but you must vanquish him once and for all. Otherwise ALL will fall beneath this darkness. With that she vanished. The teens all wondered what in thors name just happened. Astrid was the first to ask what happened , what did she mean this darkness. With a voice choked with fear and horror, Waryda`s hood was tilted to her direction. For the first time she could make out his chin which was covered in short brown stubble and a fresh looking scar that started at the right corner of his lip to the left side of his chin. It split his lip in half. The darkness was destroyed or so I thought. The darkness is my brother. The banished on. He is the one that killed me. 20 years ago when you were born hiccup.

Uggggh this chapter was so long to write and its hard to keep the train of thought going. Thanks to my G.M.A.D friends. You guys are the best this is for you please review I need to know how it is going. Thanks from the GRAND DRAGON LORD. Katheya freca Noctura Slytha.


End file.
